Music and Lyrics
by Caledvwlch
Summary: A series of 10 shorts, focusing on various Warden PCs and other characters. Some humorous, some thoughtful, all song inspired.


_Author's Note: Gosh, this was fun to do. I'll have to do another one (and if I do another Dragon Age one, I'll try to work my city elf Ariel in, because I wuv him. Charming, snarky bastard. So yeah, basic idea behind this meme, for those who don't know, is to put your music on shuffle and do a short drabble/story for the first 10 songs. I think "So They Say" is my favorite, haha._

_As always, I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!  
_

* * *

_Outta Control –Thousand Foot Krutch (F!Cousland)_

When they had found Howe, it was almost as though something inside Elora had snapped. Something she thought that she had finally managed to control. Seeing him standing there, so smug, so sure of himself; she hadn't demanded an explanation. She didn't want to know why. Not anymore. She was not the same girl she had been back then. Now, she just wanted one thing. She wanted him begging for mercy. She wanted him dead.

* * *

_I Miss You – Sweetbox (F!Mahariel/Alistair)_

Setting down her pen, Nimue leaned back at her desk, rubbing bright green eyes tiredly. He had always loved those eyes. A knot formed in her throat as she thought of him. The silly grin, the sweet blue-gray eyes…the grief had stopped years ago, but still…she missed him. She supposed that she always would.

_

* * *

Masquerade – Yuki Kajiura (M!Amell/Leiliana)_

Myrddin looked down at the mask in his hand and sighed. How on earth had Leiliana talked him into this? The next time she had a "fun idea" he was running as far and fast as his legs would take him.

_

* * *

So They Say – Dr. Horrible's Sing-a-Long Blog (M!Amell)_

"Lighting shooting out of his eyes and fireballs coming from his arse!"

Myrddin choked on his drink, spitting it all over Alistair, who sat across the table from him. These stories were really getting out of control.

"And I heard he was gay!"

Now it was Leiliana's turn to choke on her drink.

_

* * *

Building Steam – Abney Park (F!Aeducan & Dworkin)_

Dworkin's mad cackle echoed out from his forge cum laboratory. Igraine paused momentarily, casting a wary glance in the direction of the cackling. A moment later, the building shook, and a plume of black smoke drifted out of the door. The Warden Commander sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation. Not again. Coughing and spluttering, Dworkin stumbled out, grinning madly (as if he grinned any other way). Flashing a demented grin at the commander, he shouted:

"I did it!"

_

* * *

True & Destined Prince – Heather Dale (F!Cousland & Alistair)_

"As you wish…my prince."

Alistair groaned and walked out the room. Laughing, Elora watched him go. Despite all her teasing, she knew he'd be a good king. And she intended to be there to watch her friend change the land for the better.

_

* * *

Promontory – Last of the Mohicans (F!Cousland)_

Ferelden soldiers lined the path to Denerim's main gates. The cheering and shouting was almost overwhelming as Elora made her way through. The words of encouragement, the back slapping, the looks on the faces of the men and women as she passed…if only for one day, she was a hero. And she would do anything to keep the smiles on their faces. Anything. Even slay an Archdemon. Even lay down her own life. Even…even break her lover's heart. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she glanced back and saw Zevran there, his eyes so full of love and pride that her heart nearly burst. Confidently, she smiled back at him and silently she asked him to forgive her for what she was about to do.

_

* * *

Take it All Away – Red (F!Aeducan)_

Everything had fallen apart. One brother was dead, the other had betrayed her, and Ancestors only knew what would happen to her father. Or Gorim. Oh Stone, let him be spared at least. How could things have changed so quickly? How could she go from being her father, the king of Orzammar's favorite, loved by the people, to sitting in a dungeon awaiting her sentence? A sentence for a crime she didn't commit. Punching the wall roughly, she swore that Bhelan would pay for this. Someday, somehow. She had to survive long enough for that at least.

_

* * *

Without You – RENT (Zevran)_

It was summer now. Nearly a year since the Blight's end. Nearly a year since…Zevran had thrown himself into work for the new crown. Maker knew Alistair needed all the help he could get. He knew the others worried about him. Her death had been hard on all of them, but they hadn't loved her like he had. Once, he had actually been able to picture a future with her. Now all he had were memories.

_

* * *

Honor Him – Gladiator (F!Mahariel)_

Nimue stood by the funeral pyre, trying to remain strong. She was the commander now, and a "hero". These people looked up to her. If only they knew that the real hero lay before her, waiting for one final honor.


End file.
